


Beloved

by lord_ealing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: Being here, so close to seeing Robb again feels like he’s 16 years old and head over heels. It’s not like he’s ignorant to the fact that he will die in love with Robb Stark. The motherfucker.





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I have a robb stark/jon snow relapse and I think the world needs more AU regarding them. Also, I just had to put Tony Stark and Stark Industries here because I CAN. Click the Kudos if you liked it and I would appreciate a comment! 
> 
> Typed on my phone. Unbeta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

 

i.

He tells himself it’s a painful reminder of life, that they are seeing each other after 10 years. It's not like he can control everything that happens till he dies. He knows it's only a matter of time before they gravitate back into each other's orbit. He thinks about how far he’d come, all the experiences he made and survived without him. Being here, so close to seeing Robb again feels like he’s 16 years old and head over heels. It’s not like he’s ignorant to the fact that he will die in love with Robb Stark. _The motherfucker_. He knows they will never have a happily ever after, when he thinks of Robb, he always tells his friends that he’s the one that got away. A merry story from his childhood – when he was young and stupid. Something to laugh about, a lesson learned. He’s wondered about him, all those years, seen him pop up in the news every now and then. Sometimes he sees Arya or Bran and they talk about him in passing. To those who know what happened, Robb is dubbed as "he who must not be named" and it brings a smile to his face – _sometimes._  
   
**The Stark Industries Christmas Party.  
 **  
_Guaranteed to make you throw up at the end of the night,_ Sam tells him. He’s been trying to avoid attending this event at all costs, it’s not like Engineers like him are expected to come. Tony’s parties are all about the PR, inviting everyone in the elite circle to come join in the fun. Also the ever popular auction for eligible bachelors to date and all that. He can appreciate the thought of charity, it’s just that he hates going to these things( especially knowing that Robb always goes to these events) .  The fact that Robb Stark is one of the youngest and most popular member of Tony’s "creative" Team is another reason to avoid the event.  He was always perfect – still is as far as he can tell. His mind goes back to when they were young, in awe of their Uncle Tony. A man who can build just about anything and helps other people. A legend. If there is anything that he is thankful for, for being an orphan and being picked up by Tony Stark when he was 5, it’s Robb and the chance to be part of Stark Industries.  
   
_Jon Targaryen._

It feels odd calling himself that, seeing the name printed and all for him. He never felt right using it. He prefers Jon Snow. His Orphan Name. The introduction speech from Tony is done and of course he just had to open the evening by having robots dance for him. _Lovely_.  
   
Robb is nowhere in sight. Thankfully. He’s been working here for a year now and he’s probably seen him twice – both in meetings where he almost had to swallow a pill to keep calm. It’s not his fault his body betrays him when he is around. He’s not looking for Robb, not really – No. Waiting for that familiar shade of Red, knowing he will have to drink more Wine when he comes to view.  
   
"You came!!! " Jon finds himself almost pushed off his seat and sees Tony Stark all smiles and Giddy drunk. This is a good time to ask him to give a lecture on quantum physics, and he will be happy to oblige.  
   
" I did. " he answers and flushes as everyone is now looking at him. " You can go now."  
   
" This is gonna be fun! We will be having SO MUCH FUN! " Tony only replies, oblivious to the amused stares they are getting. It’s not a secret that Tony Stark took him in when he was young. He stayed with the eccentric billionaire and the only Stark family Tony is close with. Ned Stark is a very kind and respectable man who seem to tolerate his problematic cousin – allowing his kids to be friends with Jon. Recommending that Jon go to the same school and invited him to family trips. Maybe it’s a way for Ned to keep an eye on Tony, he will never know.  
   
" I’m good. " he smiles and turns to Sam who looks like a deer in headlights.  
   
" No, Jon- you have to help me with this. "  
   
" Tony, you have an entire staff working on this event. " Jon explains, hoping the conversation will end.  
   
" I need you for the Auction." Tony replies simply.  
   
_The Auction._  
   
"Anything but that. " Jon will not join the dreaded event, why would he? No.1, no one in their right mind will bid for him. In sympathy, maybe someone will. No.2, he sucks at dates and he will probably just pay back the person just to save himself the work of making nice. Third, Robb will probably be one of the candidates, earning hundreds of thousands. Robb has been part of the auction for three years straight and is always guaranteed to bring in money.  
   
" Don’t worry, I will bid for you so you won’t whine about it. "  
   
" I don’t- " Jon says, irritated.  
   
" Come on! I’ve heard from Pepper that you have a lot of admirers. But they can’t talk to the engineer who’s basically my Son. "  
   
" It would be inappropriate for you to bid for me then, so I can’t join. " He responds and Tony just hands him a drink.  
   
" Robb won’t be joining the Auction this year. "  
   
That seems to shut him up and he reconsiders. Maybe it’s good to do something different, Tony always tells him that he is not ready to be part of "his team" because he goes by the book. Tony loves people who are like him, ready to break the rules and create. It wouldn’t hurt, this will be for charity and he will solve the problem on having dinner with the winner when it happens. Tony will bid for him and triumph, so it will be a win/win for him. Jon nods and Tony laughs out loud, too delighted with his answer. He’s happy that Tony still knows how much Robb Stark is affecting him. The first one to tell him that it’s okay to actually want a boy like himself and to act on it. Handing him a whiskey when they broke up and on occasions when he visits and feels the heartbreak all over again. Jon thinks it’s one of the reasons he’s not on Tony’s team – he wouldn’t function if Robb was there. It’s like his life is divided into two: A life all consumed by Robb and a life without, there is no in between.  
   
Tony tells him that a coordinator will be escorting him when it’s time for the show and to enjoy the party as much as he can. Sam is looking at him, probably thinking what best to say to his friend.  
   
" Well, that’s different. " Sam comments, handing him another glass of wine which he refuses.  
   
" Why not, " he answers and cringes at the look Sam gives him. His friend knows that he didn’t really want to go, it’s another one of those stupid decisions that he will regret. But Sam will not call him out, he’s that good of a friend.  
   
" I will try and bid for you. "  
   
" You do that – especially if a pervert tries to buy me. " They both laugh and pick at their food at the table.  
   
Jon talks to the other people from Engineering Department. Davos who’s the head of the team is happy to see him – expressing his thoughts about what Jon should be doing with his life. It’s probably common gossip that Jon Targaryen does not date anyone because he is still hung up on someone. He still goes out and he has needs; but never a relationship. No. Funny enough, he almost feels guilty whenever he entertains the idea. That is the reason he broke it off with Robb all those years ago, telling him he cannot stay committed – lame really.  
   
He sees a familiar face move towards him –  
   
"Arya! " She looks different tonight, trading her sweatshirts to a little black dress. She doesn’t look surprised to see him here.  
   
" I didn’t believe Tony when he said you are up for Auction tonight. " she sniggers and Jon fights the urge to face palm.  
   
" What? I can be spontaneous. " he says weakly and Arya takes his arm, willing him to stand up. " are you supposed to be the coordinator? "  
   
" Yes! I was always the coordinator, you just don’t know cause you never come to these parties. "  
   
Jon walks with Arya and he is led backstage, a number plastered to his chest "03" and she winks at him. Arya tells everyone the mechanics of what will happen and he is surprised that briefing is even needed for these type of things. He feels his stomach do back flips as he hears the host and they all come out. From where he is standing, He can see Sam looking at him and giving him a thumbs up. Tony on the other hand is not far off, looking at him like he is so proud that he is up there. There is a wistfulness in the way he looks at him, probably remembering when he was five years old and now up for auction like a non-living thing.  
   
001 and 002 were picked up quite quickly, handsome men – which he is not.  
   
"Number 003, Jon Targaryen! "  
   
　  
To his horror, people are cheering for him. Tony is smiling at him. The fucker knows this will happen. Maybe he had Pepper ask people what they think about him, or paid them to do this. Why? He has no clue. He’s afraid now of who will actually win him. In his whole year at Stark Industries, people had been inviting him for dinner dates and he always refused. People making a pass or trying to be his friend, but that’s all he can give them – friendship.  
   
"The crowd seems to love this one. " The host announces and Jon wants to get out. He can give them all the money they want if that means he can get out.  
   
The bid starts at 500 dollars and the number kept going up. Some of the people bidding he knows or has met in passing, and some he has no idea who they are. Then he hears the familiar voice – 2,000 and he feels his knees threatening to give out.  
   
" 2,000 from the lovely Robb Stark, who sadly, is not up for auction this year."  
   
Jon wants to throw up. This can’t be happening, out of all the scenarios he made up in his mind on how they would meet. This is the last thing. Everyone is now more excited to win him, because someone like Robb Stark wants him for some reason. He searches the crowd and sees Tony, looking away and pretending to talk to Pepper. God damn it. Was this his plan all along? Why is Robb here? The bidding continues and he can hear Robb matching up to all of their offers.  
   
**NO NO NO**  
   
He repeats it in his mind and all he can see is Robb. The last time they met was 3 months ago at a board meeting. He was not supposed to be there, he just visited Tony in his office and he was told to stay. Robb in a suit – all confident and presenting their new project was not good for his sanity. He debated having himself admitted to a place where they can erase his memory. It was too awkward between the two of them – like he can’t control his motions when the boy he loved was there.  
   
He snaps out of his daze when he hears Robb say 20,000 and no one said anything after that.  
   
"going once – "  
   
"going twice – "  
   
Jon finally catches Tony’s eyes and hopes that the man can see the fear in them. He probably looks pale and ready to collapse right now. Whatever this is – whatever meddling this is has to stop. Tony had always tried to bring them back together, even as friends but Jon couldn’t do it. He’s too much of a coward and Robb clearly deserves better.  
   
Tony saves the day as he announces a loud "50,000 "and looks at Robb who backs down.  
   
Jon breathes a sigh of relief and tries to smile. He walks off from the stage and make a quick exit, sending a text to Sam saying that he will be going home. He can’t stay there, risking the chance that Robb will talk to him or he will punch Tony – whichever comes first. His feet takes him to the parking lot, with a click of his keys and his car wouldn’t even open. He hears footsteps following him and he knows all too well who it is – the same person who created his car.  
   
" fuck you. "  
   
" Why aren’t you happy? I told you, I kept my end of the bargain. " Tony says, all rational voice like the ones he uses when he explains tech to people who are not as smart as him. " the crowd loves you by the way, and I did not know that – "  
   
"You knew Robb will come, why can’t you just - "  
   
"Endure the fact that you are too miserable without him? " Tony finishes and Jon grits his teeth.  
   
"I don’t need your help. "  
   
"You do Jon, You do! I cannot just stand here and watch you like this. I have cared for you – I did, I tried to, even if we tracked down your real family, I still care for you. " He stops and Jon’s car opens, "Just talk to Robb – you’re grown up and you need him. Don’t be too selfish like you once was, you can be friends – "  
   
"I can’t do that. "  
   
"Just talk to the guy, do yourself a favor. "  
   
"I will think about it. " Jon surrenders and heads to his car- wanting nothing more than to sleep and forget about this night.  
   
"That’s good enough for me. "

 

ii.

Jon carries a coffee cup in hand and feels like he's ready to start the day and forget about what happened hours ago. His resolve is to stay quiet and distant - like he usually is. No one will ask him or figure out his past with Robb Stark. All they know is that they were friends as kids and obviously drifted apart. The streets are deserted and so is the office building, save from security personnel and other people who he doesn't know ( surprise surprise ) . Today's plan is to send emails and start drafts for his work on the new Building project. A new Stark Tower in London, Tony is expanding and crossing the border. He thinks about moving to London, starting fresh and probably live his life like he's supposed to. His cousin Daenerys is living there and he's always enjoyed her company.

Entering his office, he casually looks up, trying to get a feel if there is anyone upstairs. Directly above him is the "playground" of Tony's creative Team. Why he insists on calling it as a creative team, the A-team or some shit- well, that's just Tony being Tony. He sometimes calls themselves as The Avengers like they are some kind of superheroes.

Jon opens his computer and starts to work.

Two hours in and he's pretty much finished some decent work. It's too lonely to be in the office on a sunday, really. He decides to get a break, probably grab himself a decent brunch and stretch his legs. As he walked out the hallway, he jogs towards the elevator and says a quick thank you to the person who waited for him.His face looks up and is greeted by the person he doesn't want to see right now- Robb Stark. Of course he has to look ~~_fuckin delicious_~~. All soft red curls and wide smile. Fresh and well kept, like he just wakes up all happy and ready to go. He knows he's gaping and shuts his mouth.

" Hey. " he says politely, he couldn't just ignore the man. He can feels his skin grow cold- knowing that Robb is just behind him and too close. He can hear his breathing, heart pounding, hopefully Robb wouldn't hear the thunder rumbling in his chest. If he listened close enough, it will probably be repeating his name over and over again.

" Going for coffee? " Robb asks. His voice is so sweet and unsure, the battle of his usual charm and humility.

" I had one already, will get something to eat. " Jon rattles off, why the hell is this elevator ride taking so long? He thinks to himself as he tries to calm himself.

" I'll go with you. " He says it like Jon has no choice but to accept it. It was always like that with Robb, when he wanted something, he says it in the same tone. Which reminds him of the first time he said I love you, like he was daring someone to question him. He was so sure.

" You don't have to. " he squeaks and Robb doesn't answer, like he didn't say anything.

The elevator door opens and Jon almost sprints away but he has to act cool. It has to happen sooner or later. Now that they are working in the same place, this was bound to happen. He tries to act cool, keep himself in pace with Robb and wishing that he chose a better shirt to wear today. He tries hard not to glance at Robb, it was too much, almost like looking at the sun. Crossing the street without any word and getting in the Deli, Robb opens the door for him and he almost jumps.

" Thank you." He whispers and he thinks about a variety of one-liner and close ended statement he can throw at Robb.

" What do you want? " Robb asks.

 **You**.

Jon thinks to himself and tries to focus on the selections of sandwiches. All the meat choices feel to heavy for him right now, maybe tofu will be a good choice.

" I'll get the Tofu - " he says and Robb nods, getting the orders and stopping Jon from paying. Why is he so kind? He should be angry at Jon, It was him who said he can't do it anymore. Trust Robb to still be his amazing self after all that happened. This is the reason why the cannot be together - it was too good to be true. That One Year they spent, it was like a life that is not his known. It felt like something he borrowed from another person to take a spin and then let go.

" So, you're working on the London Tower? " Robb says, making conversation.

" Yeah. "

" Do you plan on moving there for good?"

Jon wants to say it's none of his business but decides to answer " Yes, "

Yes. Will you come with me? Like what we planned when we were teenagers, to get away from it all.

They both get their food and head back to the office, Jon feels like he should say something.

" What are you doing? " he asks Robb as they head towards the empty garden. Trust Tony to have a sprawling garden as a centerpiece to the structure of his Tower. A circular space, dedicated to nature.

" Carrying our food? "

" No, why are you being nice? " Jon says and looks at Robb straight in the eye. He wishes he could hold it in longer, gaze into his eyes and movie in for a kiss like he used to. It's this look of false innocence on Robb, he wouldn't admit to anything at this point and wait for him to talk.

" Is that bad? " Robb asks, sitting on the bench, food forgotten.

" You should be mad at me. "

" Why would I be? "

Jon wants to get out, he was always good at that. Leaving. But right now he wants to be strong. Standing right next to Robb, like he does not measure up, it lights a fire in him, wanting to at least be able to speak.

" Cause I left. " he starts, Robb stays quiet, waiting for him to talk. " because I avoided you for years then I come barging into your workplace, and i keep ignoring you. I can't, look, I'm sorry, we - "

" We what? " Robb adds, anger in his voice.

" We can't, Look, " he finds himself at loss for words and Robb stands up. Leaving their food on the bench.

" When you are willing to talk to me like a normal person and get your head out of your ass, Come find me. "

Jon is left alone.

He's not hungry anymore.

iii.

Christmas day is a fun Affair at Tony Stark's residence, Jon can feel his mood lifting at the sight of Tony and Pepper dancing. He feels a sense of longing for the years he spent with his family that it's almost painful. There is no use in thinking about what would have happened in his life if Rhaegar Targaryen decided to take him as his own. His Mother, who he never met, put him for adoption as she was too young to care for a child. What if Tony Stark never found him at the shelter and he was passed on to a different family. If Robb hated him when they were kids, or did he did not feel the same way. All these things, maybe they are happening in a Parallel universe. Right now, he is stuck in one where he is doomed to stay in love with Robb Stark but too scared to reach out.

He thinks about how easy it was to talk to him. That day at the office, walking side by side and feeling him close.

" Hey, what are you thinking about? " Pepper asks him, a smile on her face and pure joy lingering.

" How sappy you two are. "

Pepper laughs, " Oh Jon, do you wanna dance with me too? "

" Not really, I suck at dancing. " he offers.

" Merry Christmas Jon, Try not to look so gloomy. " she comments, motioning for Tony to come over. " Let me just fix the dessert- "

Tony sits right next to him as thy both watch Pepper disappear into the Kitchen.

" I'm gonna ask her to Marry me. "

Jon looks at his Uncle and lightly shoves him. " It's about time! Aren't you afraid? "

" Terrified. "

" You're crazy. " Jon says as he looks at the window, snow falling. It's 8:00 PM, and if the Starks still do their tradition over their house, their party will be in full swing. Food and chatter among family members and that fireplace giving warmth.

" how about you? " Tony asks, and here they go again.

" How about me? "

" Robb mentioned you talked. "

" Did he? " Jon feels his heart race, wondering what Robb said. If this means something.

" You were a right little shit to break it off with Robb you know. "

" I was trying to do the right thing. " he reasons out,

" And what is that exactly? Run away? Go to London with your cousin Daenerys? "

There is that. The Anger in Tony when this comes up. When Jon Snow left, finding himself when he found out who really was, he left the Starks. It was not Robb's heart that was broken that day but everyone else's. Maybe save for Catelyn Stark.

" I did what I had to. Being with me will not bring Robb all the good things he's supposed to have. A Targaryen , Son of a Criminal. We were so young, we shouldn't be settling down like that, he deserves so much better. " The words fall out, like he's trying to make himself understand why he made the decision years ago. " Robb turned out pretty good, i doubt he will get there if I stayed. We were supposed to go to London together. "

" I suspected that for a while, when Cat did not approve of you two. "

" It was a pipe dream. Running away with him. "

" What's stopping you now? " Tony asks, challenge in his voice.

" I broke his heart, it will not end well. Or even start well. "

" Stop overthinking Jon, just go and talk to him like you used to. If he doesn't want to be your lover again, and then be his friend, you need Robb back in your life. "

" I feel like, I am doomed to be in love with him forever, which isn't so bad. After all these years I tried. I really did. "

" That kid is something else - everyone wants him. But he's been waiting. "

" Waiting for? " Jon asks,

" You're really stupid sometimes! "

" Whatever. Good luck with the proposal. "

" I want you there on the wedding okay? "

He laughs, " so sure that Pepper will say yes? "

" Shut Up! "

They both laugh and it's the same time that Pepper comes back, telling them it's time for some dessert. Jon spends the next hour talking to the two, about projects and what happens in the office. Reminiscing about the old days, trying to embarrass Tony by telling stories about his attempts at fatherhood.

Jon excuses himself at 10:00, needing to go back to his flat even if Pepper insists he stayed. He waves goodbye to Tony and starts his car, hating the way he thinks about dropping by at Robb's. They would all be there, most likely about to sleep or in their rooms fixing presents. No matter how many years passed, He knows they still celebrated the Holidays in the same family home. He's received invites over the years that he all turned down.

Waiting. Is Robb waiting for him? He doubts it. Robb had been out and photographed with countless people. Not that he's stalking, or maybe he is. Maybe he can give himself this one gift. It's Christmas after all. Jon takes the route to the Mansion and feels an ache as he drives down the familiar road. Seeing the place again, a sanctuary of sorts, like his heart is voluntarily calming down, recognizing this place.

The Light is on - Robb's window.

He can knock and he will be let in, but he doesn't want to spend his time talking to everyone. At one point, he would, but right now, all he wants is to be with Robb. Like when he was a kid, he climbs up till he reaches the window. Thank God the snow stopped falling, but it's still too slippery. He knocks on the window, an insistent tap-tap against it. Then Robb comes into view, surprise and worry in his eyes as he opens it.

" What are you doing? "

" Can you please let me in first? I'm freezing. " Jon requests, Robb gets out of the way as he climbs up and finally enters the room. He really wants to look around and see what has happened to this place. But Robb is there, in front of him and a bit of anger in his eyes.

" What were you thinking? " Robb starts and it's only then that Jon sees it. That look in his eyes, the same look he's been giving him all those years ago. Maybe Robb is waiting for him. He is such a fool, staying away for too long. He could have this. It doesn't matter what happens next, if he has this Man with him, then nothing else should matter.

" I love you. " he says softly, like a well kept secret. As if holding it in any longer could break him. Robb's eyes widen and Jon takes it as his cue to push him against the nearest closet, crashing his lips home. Robb moans into the kiss, spurring him to take his coat off, the heat being to much to bear. He breaks off as he removes his shirt, moving into kiss along the man's neck. The scent of him, all musk and wood leaves Jon breathless.

" i missed you. " he says as Robb grabs his ass and their cocks rub against each other. Jon works on removing his clothes and Helping the other man get naked. Thank the gods for in-home heaters and body heat - it feels so good. With all their clothes gone and skin on skin, Robb takes the lead ( as he usually does ) and backs him up over to his bed. The same four poster bed where he lost his virginity. Against the sheets, Robb looking at him like he can't believe he's there.

" I've fantasized about this for years, you, back in this bed. " Robb whispers in his ear, biting and nipping his neck. " so willing, just for me. "

Jon wishes he wasn't so spontaneous. He should have prepared himself for this, his body most likely going to burst in flames, this euphoria that only being with Robb could bring. He didn't need any drugs, a natural high like this is too much anyway. Robb is hot against his skin, deliciously rubbing their cocks together and kissing him, biting his nipples and him arching and moaning. Arya's room is next door and he hopes she's downstairs, or that his moans are too loud that everyone will hear him. He tries to stifle his moans but Robb bites his lips, " Let me hear you. "

" I need you, please. " Jon pleads,

" I don't exactly have lube and condoms here, also the handcuffs you loved using. "

" well, improvise. " Jon smiles up at him, thinking about the nights they spent together.

Robb flips him over and he lands on his stomach, groaning at the feel of hands spreading his ass cheeks. Slapping. Soothing.

" ROBB? " a knock on the door startles them both and Jon feels a sense of panic, trying to get up, but Robb pins him back. Kissing his shoulders.

" Yes Bran? " Robb calms out, his voice composed and a little out of breath.

" are you okay? We're about to start the film. "

A Harry Potter film. Jon wonders which one are they watching now, probably the first one. It's a tradition they started a few years before he left, watching a Potter film. Everyone in the family loved it, read it as kids.

" Coming. " Robb tells his brother, and they can both hear Bran's walking away.

" Now, where were we? "

Jon laughs at that, " I'm not leaving, you should go- "

" Come with me then? I'll tell them you sneaked in like you always do, "

He debates going downstairs and spending the next hours with his family. His true family. But thinking about how he has to talk to all of them and probably explain himself. Keep his hands to himself when all he wants is lay in bed and be fucked by Robb.

" I'm too tired, you can go ahead, I will be here. "

" It will be quick, 20 minutes tops. " Robb gets off him and the bed, Jon enjoying the view of a naked man dressing himself, trying very hard to fit the package in tight jeans.

" Need help?" he says sweetly, wrapping himself in a blanket and sits at the edge of the bed. Robb take his pants off and walks over to him.

" Maybe, "

" Let me taste you. " He says, feeling flushed.

Robb smiles at him, tipping his head up and his thumb touching Jon's lips. He takes it in, sucks his thumb and Robb groans. Lust in his eyes. As he lets go, Jon takes Robb's cock in his hand, mouth closing in like he's starving for it. The taste of it- the feel of choking and Robb gripping his hair, he desperately wants release but he needs to pay attention. A few more and his lover will reach the breaking point. The thrusts are faster now and Robb just says " Jon" " Fuck" and " More" . He almost sputters as cum floods his mouth, shooting at the back of his throat and he keeps it in, swallowing. There is a moment when he feels like he can't breathe but he tries to relax. Robb kisses him soon after and he wants to keep him here.

" Go. Now. " Jon says, not trusting himself to stop.

" You sure? " Robb asks playfully.

" We'll talk when you come back. "

Robb walks away and dresses himself, as he lays down comfortably and watches him. He could get used to this, being in the same room as his first love. Getting ready to work and showering in the morning together. How he will cook breakfast for the two of then , drive to work together and come home knowing he'll have someone to be with. He can see it clearly-

" Jon? "

" sorry, spaced out- "

Robb smiles at him, like all his sins are forgiven. The same kind of smile he gave him when they first met. The eldest Stark, too excited to have someone close to his age and a boy.

" I'll be back soon. " he says it like a promise and Jon almost laughs, it's not like he is going anywhere. He's tired of running. It doesn't matter, all those hundred reasons why he shouldn't be with someone like Robb Stark. He needs this in his life and he can't deny himself the chance at happiness.

Picking up his phone, he send a quick message to Tony -

" You were right."

iv.

Robb Stark loves his family, he really does. Holidays are exceptional, even if they are living in different places it's always the time for them to be together. The Harry Potter film on is The Order of the Phoenix and he comes in when the Dementors are in Privet Drive. Arya is looking at him like she knows something and he nods. It's not good to make eye contact with Arya, she might Make this quick. He needs to fake being sleepy so he can come back to Jon upstairs.

Jon.

There is ache and a persistent flutter in his chest when he hears that name. After the boy he loved went off to London for University and left him to fend for himself. He moped for a good year, then decided to keep moving. If Jon is living best life, then he will live a much better life. It was good, studying and then coming to work for his Uncle. It's all he ever wanted, what he and Jon wanted. He is not a politician like his Father - Sansa is better than that or his younger brothers if they decide to later in their lives. Tony Stark immediately takes him under his wing ; treating him like a son he lost. If there is someone as heartbroken as him with Jon leaving it would be Tony. For years, he hears mentions of Jon here and there but they never see each other. It's supposed to be a by-product of his fantasies, seeing Jon in the Stark Tower. When it happens - it feels like an epiphany of sorts. He was never over his boyhood love. He is foolish to think that he can live a version of his life without Jon Snow. He is here, in the same place , living their dream together ( but not really ).

And that Auction idea from Tony. It didn't work out well, or it did because Jon Snow is upstairs- willing and waiting to be taken. Over and Over. He breaks a sweat just thinking about it.

" Are you okay Robb? " Sansa asks him, passing a bowl of popcorn.

" I'm fine- a bit sleepy. " he lies through his teeth. " I'll be going up. " standing up, his Father looks at him and he wants to tell him about Jon. He will understand, he always does. Making a beeline upstairs and to his room- it's been close to 20 minutes and he opens the door. Finding Jon standing, looking outside the window with his old MIT hoodie on. He looks good in it and Robb walks over to him, giving a quick kiss.

" That was fast." Jon says,

" I just had to pretend that I'm watching and tell them I'm sleepy. I think Arya and dad thinks something is up. "

" i think Arya will figure it out, she always does."

Robb agrees and he takes Jon's hands in his. He just needs to see of this is real- he won't be left alone again.

" so what happens now. " He's too afraid to say what he wants, if anything, he will let the younger man decide.

" I want to be yours, If you'll have me. " is the answer and Robb finally believes in Christmas Miracles, he is witnessing one.

" Yes. Come back to me. Come live with me, Or if you want to go to London- "

" Whatever you want Robb, I'm not going anywhere. "

" I love you. "

He kisses him, rough this time, pulling Jon into him. Tasting. He will get to do this everyday, whenever he wants. This is what he loves about Jon- how pliant he is, too willing to whatever he wants to do.

" Fuck me, please. "

Please. Always too damn Polite.

" since you ask so nicely," Robb takes his hand and leads him to the bed, his nerves kicking in. It's too important. It's never enough - never close enough. As they lay naked, skin on skin. He needs more. Craves it.

" I'm clean- " Jon offers as he is two fingers in,

" I can only fuck you like this. " he answers him. It's the truth. They did it bareback the first time when they were young. After that, he was too scared to not go without protection with other lovers. It was a lie earlier, when he reasoned he needed supplies to fuck him, a lube would help though. He hates the lotion. It won't prepare Jon as he would like.

" Robb, stop teasing. "

" Hold on. " lining his cock up, Jon sprawled on the bed, legs apart and waiting. Good boy. He should take it slow, tease him till he is a mess. But they have waited too long. He slams into Jon in one go, earning him a shout from the younger man. That. That will definitely be heard downstairs. There is lust in Jon's eyes and Robb drinks it in with every thrust. Leaning down and kissing, lifting his legs up as he pounds. In and Out. Hearing Jon's sweet moans as they come up for breath. It's going to end sooner than he wants, so he takes Jon's cock and pumps it just in time with his motions.

Close.

He comes as he feels Jon's hole tighten around him with orgasm.

" Fuck. " he curses, It's too good. So good.

" we were too Loud. " Jon tells him as soon as he regains his senses.

" They'll figure it out when you go downstairs for breakfast."

" Your mom will kill me. "

" Don't worry, I'll block the knife if she tries to stab you. "

Jon rolls his eyes and He moves to clean them up. Feeling worn out. Their heat just makes it the more inviting to sleep. He can feel Jon's breath evening out and he is close to follow. They have a lot to talk about in the next days and there will be more changes in the days to come. Explanations to make. Challenges to face. but Robb knows they can get through it. He will fight for this, something he did not do the last time. A second chance. Sleep is close and he hears a knock on his door.

" Robb! I know you're fucking someone in there! You nasty bastard! You will pay for my therapy bill! " Arya shouts and he stays silent, not even trying to answer back.

They will deal with in the morning. Together.

 

 

 

 


End file.
